Death Temptation
by Llyhael Aquila
Summary: Aku hanya bisa terpaku dan mempercayakan tubuhku ini. Menyerahkan jiwa ini, berdansa dengan pesona Sang Maut. Cinta yang bagaikan kegilaan... itu mirip dengan impuls kematian yang memabukkan.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. Syukurlah Eyeshield 21 bukan punya saya, soalnya, kalo ntu serial punya saya, pasti Eyeshield 21 udah jadi serial gaje dengan jalan cerita ngawur dan ngelantur...._

* * *

**Death Temptation**

_Aku hanya bisa terpaku dan mempercayakan tubuhku ini_

_Menyerahkan jiwa ini, berdansa dengan pesona Sang Maut_

_Cinta yang bagaikan kegilaan_

_Itu mirip dengan impuls kematian yang memabukkan_

Sewaktu aku masih berusia lima tahun, Nenek pernah memberitahuku bahwa jarak antara kehidupan dan kematian sangatlah dekat. Sedekat jarak antara mata kanan dan mata kirimu. Dulu, aku memang tidak begitu mengerti konsep kematian yang disampaikan nenekku itu. Tapi, sekarang rasanya aku bisa sedikit memahaminya.

Sembari menatap peti mati Nenek yang berada di atas papan-papan kayu, bergantung di atas makamnya yang terbuka, sedikit demi sedikit aku berusaha mengingat tiap-tiap kata yang diucapkan Nenek sebelas tahun yang lalu, kata-katanya tentang kematian. Ah, aku benar-benar tak menyangka Nenek akan meninggal secepat ini....

"Mamori," kudengar ibuku memenggilku dengan lembut, membuyarkan lamunanku.

Kualihkan mataku yang sembab—karena tangisanku semalam—dari peti mati sederhana di hadapanku. Kutatap wajah kuyu Ibu sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum, berharap senyum itu bisa sedikit membesarkan hatinya.

"Ya, Bu?"

Melihat senyum di wajahku, ibuku tersenyum tipis. Kelihatannya ia lega mendapatiku tidak terlalu terpukul dengan kepergian nenek yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Mamori," ujar ibu pelan. "Lihat, pendeta sudah akan mulai upacara pemakamannya…," ia menggumam.

Seraya mengangguk kecil, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke arah para pelayat yang berkumpul mengitari peti mati Nenek. Mereka—yang sebagian besar terdiri dari orang-orang tua—mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan berdiri dengan khidmat, tidak berbicara, mirip orang-orang yang sedang menunggu kereta di stasiun bawah tanah saat jam sibuk. Tak ada yang istimewa dari para pelayat itu, dan di antara mereka, hanya ada segelintir orang yang kukenal, yaitu kerabat-kerabat yang sering mengunjungi rumahku setiap Natal atau tahun baru. Selebihnya hanya wajah-wajah asing yang tak kukenal. Mungkin mereka teman ngobrol Nenek atau kenalan-kenalannya dari masa lalu, atau mungkin juga anak-cucu dari sahabat-sahabat lama Nenek.

Sang pendeta pun memulai euloginya. Di sebelah sang pendeta, seorang wanita berusia lanjut dengan rambut yang sudah mulai memutih mengusap sudut matanya, menahan air mata yang akan turun. Tak tahan melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajah wanita itu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Beberapa meter di belakang wanita itu, kulihat sebuah patung malaikat dengan mata yang menengadah ke langit. Patung itu sudah bocel-bocel di beberapa tempat karena termakan usia, dan alasnya pun sudah rusak, sehingga tak lagi berdiri tegak. Dan tampak sesosok pria yang asing bagiku tengah bersandar santai pada patung itu. Pria berperawakan tinggi dan berambut pirang dengan dua buah _piercing_ hitam pada masing-masing telinganya itu mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja yang sewarna di baliknya. Celana kainnya yang juga hitam pekat tampak serasi dengan sepatu berwarna gelap yang dipakainya. Benar-benar serba hitam.

Pria itu tampak asyik memperhatikan upacara pemakaman nenek dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya, menampakkan deretan gigi yang tajam dan putih seperti mutiara. Ekspresinya menggambarkan dengan jelas bahwa ia menikmati upacara pemakaman ini—seolah senang dengan kematian nenekku dan menganggap upacara pemakaman ini layaknya hiburan alternatif yang lebih menarik daripada acara-acara yang disiarkan di televisi.

Pria itu benar-benar aneh. Aku tidak ingat nenek punya kenalan yang seumuran dengan dia—pria tersebut jelas terlalu muda untuk jadi teman ngobrol nenekku. Aku juga tidak ingat memiliki kerabat sepertinya. Jadi, siapa dia? Apa dia salah satu kerabat dari teman lama nenek? Entahlah, aku tak yakin.

Yang pasti, pria itu tampak menakutkan, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang jahat dalam dirinya yang siap menelanku kapan saja. Tapi, entah mengapa, aku juga merasakan daya tarik yang aneh. Seperti tersihir oleh daya tarik kegelapan yang terpancar darinya, aku terpaku memandang mata hijaunya yang tengah asyik menatap peti nenekku.

Tiba-tiba saja, pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari peti mati nenekku. Sekarang, ia ganti menatap lurus-lurus padaku dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan dingin. Tunggu dulu. Tidak, yang ditatapnya bukanlah diriku. Aku bisa merasakannya; yang ia tatap adalah _jiwa_ku. Ia sedang menyelidik ke dalam jiwaku.

Dan aku pun merasa semakin terjebak oleh daya tarik matanya yang mencekam itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

Untuk sesaat, seringai di wajah pria berambut pirang itu melebar. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang anehnya bisa kudengar jelas meskipun kami berdiri berjauhan,

"Berikutnya, kau yang akan jadi milikku."

Pria itu pun berbalik, berjalan menuju ke arah gerbang area pemakaman ini, sementara aku hanya bisa tercengang memandang sosok jangkungya yang berjalan semakin jauh.

Tiba tiba kurasakan genggaman yang hangat di tanganku, genggaman yang membuatku tersentak dari pesona kegelapan yang sejak tadi mencengkeramku. Segera saja kualihkan pandanganku dari sosok jangkung pria berambut pirang itu, dan kudapati Ibu sedang menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"A... ada apa, Bu?" tanyaku. Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup begini?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Mamori?" ibuku balik bertanya. "Dari tadi kau terus menatap kosong patung malaikat di sana itu," Ibu mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah patung malaikat tempat pria jangkung tadi bersandar, "Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?"

"Oh.... Tidak, aku hanya... erm... tadi ada seorang pria yang wajahnya tampak asing bagiku bersandar di sana, dan aku sedang mengamat-amati sosoknya. Yah, siapa tahu saja dia kerabat jauh kita yang sudah lama tidak kutemui sampai-sampai aku tidak mengenalinya...."

Aku melihat kekhawatiiran semakin terpancar di mata sembab Ibu. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Mamori! Sejak tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa di dekat patung itu," ucap Ibu dengan nada bingung dan khawatir.

Astaga.... Apa hanya aku yang melihat pria berambut pirang itu? Atau dia hanya halusinasi semata?

*****

Kejadian yang baru saja kualami di pemakaman tadi sungguh aneh. Siapa sebenarnya pria itu? Aku yakin tadi tidak sekedar berhalusinasi! Tapi, kenapa haya aku yang melihatnya? Atau jangan-jangan, pria itu adalah... hantu?

Kurasakan ketakutan dan hawa dingin menjalariku. Aku bergidik ngeri.

Kurapatkan mantel—walau aku tahu itu tak akan banyak membantu, toh '_dingin_' yang kurasakan ini bukan karena udara musim gugur yang menjadi semakin menggigit dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dan sembari mempercepat langkah untuk menyusul Ibu yang berjalan di depanku bersama Ayah, aku berusaha mengusir sosok jangkung berambut pirang itu dari kepalaku.

Tapi, ternyata usahaku tadi sia-sia. Sosok pria misterius dan seriangainya yang menakutkan masih saja bercokol di benakku. Bahkan ketika kami berhenti di tepi jalan, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna supaya kami bisa menyeberang, aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya di dalam kepalaku.

Argh... Aku tidak suka ini! Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?! Apa aku sudah terkena semacam guna-guna atau sihir pria tersebut? Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, aku bisa merasakan perasaan aneh yang mulai menggerogotiku sejak aku menatap sepasang mata dingin itu di pemakaman barusan. Perasaan yang tak bisa kupahami. Ketakutan yang tak bisa kumengerti, kegembiraan yang ganjil namun terasa manis, dan rasa haus yang tak bisa kupahami, semuanya bercampur dalam diriku saat ini. Dan entah kenapa, perasaan ini mirip dengan... cinta.

Astaga! Tidak mungkin!

Terkejut dengan pemikiranku sendiri, kugelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, berharap dengan begitu pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang sang sosok pria akan menghilang dari benakku.

_Sadarlah, Anezaki Mamori! Mana mungkin kau jatuh cinta pada orang—makhluk yang baru sekali saja kau lihat!_

"Ada apa Mamori? Apa kepalamu pusing?" tanya Ayah yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah anehku.

Sambil tersenyum gugup, aku berusaha meyakinkan kedua orangtuaku bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh!" kataku sambil cepat-cepat memfokuskan pandangan ke seberang jalan.

Dan detik itu juga, nafasku seolah tercekat.

Di sana, di seberang jalan, kudapati pria berambut pirang yang sejak tadi menghantui benakku berdiri dengan kedua tangan terbenam dalam saku celananya dan seringai menyeramkan di wajahnya. Hanya saja, kali ada yang berbeda pada dirinya. Sayap. Ada sepasang sayap besar yang berwarna hitam pekat di punggungnya.

Itu berarti dugaanku benar : dia memang bukan manusia.

Kembali kurasakan hawa dingin itu menelusupiku, kali ini lebih kuat dari sebalumnya. Dan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja bersarang dalam diriku semakin menguat, mengambil alih pikiran dan kesadaranku.

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang sama, aku terhipnotis oleh sepasang mata yang sehijau zamrud itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja kakiku bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri, melangkah maju ke arah jalan raya yang ramai dengan berbagai macam kendaraan lalu-lalang di atasnya. Bagaikan boneka tali yang tak berdaya melawan kehendak sang _puppet master_, aku tidak memperdulikan pekikan ngeri Ibu, tidak juga kuhiraukan tangan Ayah yang berusaha menggamit lenganku dan mencegahku melangkah lebih jauh lagi; kakiku terus melangkah maju dengan kedua mata menatap lurus-lurus pada sosok bersayap hitam di sana.

Seiring dengan derap langkahku yang menghampirinya, seringai di wajah pria itu semakin lebar. Sekali lagi, aku bisa mendengar ia berbicara padaku meskipun jarak di antara kami masih cukup jauh,

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, kau akan jadi milikku, Cewek Sialan."

Bagaikan petir yang menyambar di siang bolong, tiba-tiba sebuah pengakuan menghantamku. Pengakuan dari hati kecilku bahwa sejak aku menatap matanya di pemakaman tadi, aku telah jatuh dalam perangkapnya dan jiwaku telah terperangkap dalam jeratnya; bahwa aku memang jatuh cinta pada makhluk ini di waktu yang sama saat matanya menangkap mataku.

Aneh bukan?

Detik berikutnya, aku bisa mendengar suara tuter bergaung di sekitarku. Seperti mendapatkan kembali kontrol atas tubuhku, aku berpaling ke arah datangnya suara tuter itu. Ternyata, suara tuter itu berasal dari sebuah truk yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi—koreksi, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi _ke arahku_.

Suara rem berdecit memekakan telinga. Roda-roda truk yang berputar menggila—berusaha mengalihkan jalur truk itu dariku—dan meninggalkan lajur-lajur berwarna gelap di atas aspal yang berwarna abu-abu kusam. Teriakan dan pekikan ngeri orang-orang di tepi jalan yang membahana, memecah keheningan langit kelabu musim gugur.

Tapi, semua sia-sia saja.

Sebab, sejak dia memutuskan untuk menjadikanku miliknya, sebernanya sesuatu dalam diriku telah menyadari bahwa tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menyerahkan jiwa ini padanya, pada jerat Sang Maut.

Tak ada jalan untuk lari—dan aku memang sama sekali tak berniat untuk lari dari dia.

Sebab, di hadapannya, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain tunduk pada pesona kegelapannya yang memabukkan.

Dan tangan Sang Maut pun menggenggam tanganku.

**END**

* * *

_**A/N:**__ lagi-lagi fic gaje…. Hehehehe…. Mamori jatuh cinta sama malaikat kematian (atau iblis??) yang berambut pirang dan bermata hijau... pasti tahu 'kan, siapa yang saya maksud meskipun saya nggak menyebutkan namanya. Ngg... jadi kepikiran, saya kesambet apa ya, waktu nulis fic ini? =_='_

_Yang punya kritik, saran, atau yang mau ndupakin saya, silakan klik tombol hijau di bawah ini, ya._


End file.
